1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose toilet tissue dispenser and more particularly pertains to providing users with an efficiently arranged combination of bathroom accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet paper holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet paper holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding and dispensing toilet paper are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,738 to Tsakalas a roll paper dispenser with built-in deodorant container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,648 to Anderson discloses a light for toilet bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,336,140 to Howard discloses a toilet paper holder.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,779 to Simms discloses a table for toilet.
In this respect, the multipurpose toilet tissue dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing users with an efficiently arranged combination of bathroom accessories.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved multipurpose toilet tissue dispenser which can be used for providing users with an efficiently arranged combination of bathroom accessories. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.